1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of pressurized systems for supplying paint or other coating material to a roller and includes a distribution system for uniformly delivering paint under pressure to the perforated paint roller cover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Paint roller assemblies in which the paint is delivered under pressure from a container to the interior of a perforated roller cover have become increasingly popular in recent times. Such assemblies shorten painting time considerably. There have been some difficulties encountered, however, in securing uniform distribution of the paint to the roller cover and in preventing paint leaks at the extremities of the rotating cover.